dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha
Alpha is a fast Dino Attack agent whose expertise lies in weaponry. Biography Shortly after joining Dino Attack Team, Alpha met up with Zenna and Apollo, who were trapped in a sparse forest without communications, and he gave them a ride back to Dino Attack Headquarters. While Zenna gave Alpha a tour of the building, Dino Attack Headquarters was suddenly attacked by Mutant Lizards and Mutant Raptors, and Alpha helped to defend the base. When they learned that Mutant T-Rexes were attacking Dino Attack's power station, Alpha, Zenna, and Apollo decided to hijack a T-1 Typhoon and provide air support. However, by the time they arrived, the battle was finished. Elite agent Reptile took the helicopter from them, promising not to tell anyone that they had stolen the T-1 Typhoon if they let him use it to return to Dino Attack Headquarters. En route to the Goo Caverns, Alpha passed LEGO Studios and found someone trapped in the rubble. As quickly as he could, Alpha returned to LEGO Studios with Zenna and Apollo. There, they freed a civilian named Bob Smith. According to Bob, in the initial attack, a Mutant Raptor stole an old documentary about Adventurers' Island that featured Dr. Rex. Alpha, Zenna, and Apollo tried to recover the film, but never succeeded in finding it. Later, they went on a mission with Elizabeth Winsor to fight Mutant Dinos at Sandy Bay. Alpha, Zenna, Elizabeth, and Zyra traveled to Castle Cove, where they met up with David Norman. After spending a day there, they returned to Dino Attack Headquarters. When Zyra was swept out to sea on a dinghy, Alpha, David, and Zenna went to a high-tech area of LEGO City. While some scientists were adding the finishing touches to their Rocket-Plane, Alpha kept an eye out for Mutant Dinos. The scientists lent the Rocket-Plane to Alpha, David, and Zenna, who used it to track down Zyra on Ogel's Island. There, they met up with Zyra, Rex, Greybeard, Hotwire, and Bart Helmutson, and were briefed on Dino Attack Team's current mission to the Goo Caverns. Alpha and Zenna went first into the island's jungle, where they were ambushed by Kat, who had initially mistaken them for enemies. They were then attacked by fire-breathing Mutant Lizards and then rescued by a Scorpion Orb Launcher. When they reached the base of the island's volcano, they received climbing equipment from Reptile's crashed T-1 Typhoon and ascended the mountain. Alpha, David, and Zyra reached a gate into the Ogel Control Center. While trying to find a way through the locked door, they were dropped in a hole when David's magnetic serum violently exploded. They discovered that the hole was actually a secret entrance to the Control Center's Trouble Train Depot, but they were discovered by a group of Ogel Drones and subsequently trapped by the base's security systems until the rest of the team arrived, having informed the base's drones of Ogel's alliance with Dino Attack Team. Only then were they allowed to board the Trouble Train and travel to the Goo Caverns. Upon their arrival, Alpha, David, Zyra, and Zenna worked together to pilot an Ogel Drilling Vehicle and helped battle a huge swarm of Mutant Lizards. When the team made camp for the night, they were attacked by a pack of Octosaurs. Under Spec's orders, the team split up into smaller squads, and Alpha was teamed up with Hotwire, Sauro-Hunter, and Aravis. Alpha's squad took an Ogel Drilling Vehicle and battled a pack of Mutant Lizards. After getting a call from Rex, they went to Dr. Inferno's underground base, where Inferno's henchmen had gained a foothold in the Goo Caverns. There, the Dino Attack agents fought alongside Alpha Team, Agents Defense Organization, and Ogel Drones to drive Dr. Inferno and his henchmen out of the Goo Caverns. Alpha's status following the Goo Caverns mission remains unconfirmed, leaving it uncertain whether or not he survived the Dino Attack. Abilities and Traits Alpha is a great runner, considered one of the fastest on the team. He is also great at managing weapons. Alpha is calm, patient, and collected, even in the face of great danger. Trivia *Alpha is the primary character of Toa Tanak in Dino Attack RPG. *In Dino Attack RPG, as the result of an experiment by the mad scientist Dr. Tasp, Alpha had the ability to run at supersonic speeds, travel anywhere nearly instantaneously, and even pass through any solid that was not shielded to the molecular level. Due to the overpowered implications of this ability, it is no longer considered canon. He also claimed that he was made second-in-command of Alpha Team when the Dino Attack began, which is also considered non-canon. Category:Primary Characters Category:Dino Attack Agents